Your wish is my command
by NevErEndIngDreAmeR
Summary: Harry wishes for something...But remember, be careful for what you wish for...For they may always come true...As Harry finds his wish granted, he was sent back in time...The time of the Marauders and Lily...This is a LilyJames fic...Full summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Story title: Your wish is my command

Author's notes:

This is only my first HP fic...So go easy on me...Anyway, I don't expect anyone to read this but I really want things to go this way...

Summary:

Harry wishes for something...But remember, be careful for what you wish for...For they may always come true...As Harry finds his wish granted, he was sent back in time...The time of the Marauders and Lily...Of course, seeing your parents was nice...But only if you were visible...As Harry wanders in the time of his parents invisible, he sees in astonishment how Lily Evans fell for James Potter...And will he ever be visible so he can talk to his parents personally??

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the HP characters....

* * *

_It was always like this...It is so hot in here! How I wish I could just climb up to the great hall and have lunch!_

Yep, it was always like this...Harry Potter, now in his sixth year, always sat every Monday in the dungeons...Hard to believe he got an outstanding in O.W.L.'s...

"Psst...Harry...The star crystal is seen inside the inner caves of Mount Hamlinton, which is located at the northeast side of Hogwarts, about a hundred of miles away from the school..." whispered Hermione.

Harry raised an eyebrow...

"Hermione, what was that fo-

"Mr. Potter wishes to be more attentive to class so he could listen to what I'm questioning him and what Ms.Granger whispers..." said Snape, smirking. "Five points from Gryffindor for abnormally coaching, and ten points for not listening...." he added.

Harry glared at him...Every Monday, they would lose at least twenty points...

"Okay then...Next week we would be starting learning the anti-werewolf potion...Before the bell rings, I would like to give you your homework...Describe the characteristics of an anti-werewolf potion and it's ingredients, which includes the star crystal...I want two rolls of parchment...Nothing more, nothing less........" said Snape.

Ron raised his hand.

"Sir...I was wondering whether you wanted a half roll of two parchments or a full roll of two parchments...Cause you see sir, a half roll is like half and full is well, like, full..." said Ron.

The gryffindors laughed.

"Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for making a joke which is absolutely not funny...." said Snape and with that, the bell rang...

Didn't I tell you? At least twenty points...

The whole class started gathering their things...Harry stopped playing with his quill and stuffed it in his bag quickly. After that, he practically ran out of the classroom, and went ascending towards the great hall.

"Hey Harry, mate! Wait for us will ya!" shouted Ron from the dungeons...

"Ron, stop shouting...We'll receive another detention if you don't watch out!" said Hermione, who was right behind him.

"Oops...I forgot...Anyway, we've got to talk with Ginny, Luna and Neville..." said Ron.

"Ron, could we at least eat first...I mean, I'm really hungry..." said Hermione...

Ron's stomach growled.

"Oh right...Well, let's go then..." said Ron and both of them climbed up the stairs...

When they entered the great hall, both of them were greeted by Ginny.

"Hi guys! I was waiting for you...We really need to talk..." said Ginny.

Hermione shook her head...

"You know, you think just like your brother...But lets talk about it later...Since Luna is still not here..." said Hermione.

Ginny nodded and the three of them sat down.

"Ginny, have you seen Harry?" asked Ron, looking around the Gryffindor table...

"Umm...yeah...He kind of passed the table and went up the marble staircase...Maybe he was not in the mood to eat...again..." said Ginny, who was playing with the mashed potato on her plate...

"Oh come on...He barely eats...Maybe we should bring him up some food at the common room, or bring him down to the kitchens...Maybe he just doesn't want the food..." said Ron.

"Oh Ron...You are so naïve...You know perfectly well he's been like this ever since Siruis...well...passed away...We really should help him..." said Hermione...

"Sure, but how??" asked Ginny sourly.

"We'll find of a way...We should first ask him what is really troubling him..." said Hermione, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Mione! You know he misses Sirius!" exclaimed Ron.

"I know that...But for what reason exactly...Do you think he misses him because now he doesn't have a godfather...Or maybe because he doesn't have a relative of some sort anymore.??" Said Hermione.

"Actually, I think Hermione's right..." said Ginny slowly...

"Well, Ron, I think you're the one up for the job...Go up to Harry and ask him..." said Hermione...

Ron almost spitted out his juice...

"Wha-? But- I can't- I mean-..." stuttered Ron.

"Oh please Ron....After you ask him, bring him to the library and meet us there....I think I've just got a plan..." said Ginny.

"What plan?" asked Ron hurriedly.

"I'll tell you later...Go then on Hermione...We've got to go to the library..." said Ginny and with that, both of them disappeared towards the library.

Ron was very lost in his thoughts...

_But of course, he won't talk to me...But I have to try...But what do I tell him?? Harry, why do you miss Sirius? Um...yeah...That sound a bit vague but right...Okay then...I'll go!_

Ron stumbled over his chair and began to walk toward the marble staircase...He kept looking around...Then suddenly, he didn't knew that he was already in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password??"

"Vereverto....." said Ron feverishly.

"In you go dear..."

Ron opened the door and walked in the common room...And without any challenge, he found Harry, staring at an old red book.

"Hey Harry! What ya reading?" asked Ron so suddenly, that Harry jumped.

"Um...Just looking at a few pictures..." said Harry quietly.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and found out that he was looking at a picture of Sirius with his parents and him, as a baby.

"Um...Actually Harry...This is the reason I came here to talk to you..." said Ron.

Harry looked up.

"What?"

"Um Harry...You see....We all know you're acting like this..." said Ron, trying to figure out which armchair he should sit on.

"Well, tell me something I don't know..." said Harry sourly.

"And, um, the three of us came to the conclusion that you're acting like this...because of...Siriusdeathandyoureallymisshim." said Ron so quickly.

"Ron, what?" asked Harry.

"It's be-because you miss- Si-Sirius...Right?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Well of course, I mean, your last relative of some sort gone and you wouldn't feel like this...That's impossible." Said Harry quietly, his temper rising.

"Look Harry...Don't get mad at me...Or at us...We just wanna help..." said Ron, covering his face with a pillow.

"I'm sorry...It's just that...Before he died...I wish...I wish...I could've told him something really important..." said Harry, closing the album and placing it down on a table.

Ron put down the pillow, and stared at Harry.

"Um...Harry, could you please come to the library with me...Please...It's just that, Hermione and Ginny wants to help you too..." said Ron.

Harry stood up.

"I s'pose I will...I mean, just to make up for my sourness and coldness towards them for the past three weeks...." said Harry, standing up.

Ron smiled.

_Ron Weasley, you are the best best friend Harry ever had...Oh what am I doing? Talking to myself._

* * *

**THE LIBRARY**

"Ginny...I don't think this will work..." said Hermione.

"Oh Hermione...It grants all of the wishes!" said Ginny.

"But Ginny, what if his wish doesn't come true? He will be left hoping for nothing!" said Hermione.

"But Hermione, at least we could try...I mean, this stone must grant wishes...It's really rare and this is what Dean Thomas gave me for my birthday..." said Ginny.

"See Ginny? Dean Thomas gave it to you! And you're gonna give it to Harry??" asked Hermione.

"Well, I just won't tell Dean...Hermione, you do want Harry to be happy right??" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked down.

"Of course I do! But if this stone doesn't grant it, what do you think Harry's reaction would be??" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, this is the only plan we've got! And Harry and Ron would be here after a few seconds...Please, just let us try it!" said Ginny.

Hermione sighed.

"Okay...But I'm still not sure..." said Hermione.

"Oh thank you Hermione! Ssh...Here they come...Go hide the stone..." said Ginny and with that, Hermione took the stone from Ginny and waited for Harry and Ron.

"Hi Harry, Ron..." said Ginny, smiling widely.

"Hi Ginny..." said Harry quietly.

"Hi Gins...So where's Hermione??" asked Ron.

Hermione came out of one of the shelves and waved.

"Hi Harry, Ron..." said Hermione.

Ron came closer to Hermione.

"So, what's the plan??" asked Ron quietly.

"Sshh...Don't spoil it..." said Hermione.

"So Harry...We found out a way on how you could see Sirius again..." said Hermione.

"Look at his picture?" asked Harry bitterly.

"No...With this!" said Hermione and she took out a stone.

"Um...Hermione...It's a stone..." said Ron, examining the stone as if wanting to see if there are the words... 'I'm not a stone'.

"No...It's not just a stone...It's a very rare stone found in the very deep end of Mount Hamlinton...And it is said in history that it grants wishes..." said Ginny taking the stone from Hermione and offering it to Harry.

Harry glanced at the stone. And he reached out to get it.

_At least by doing this...I could pay them back for my being cold towards them...At least I know that I shouldn't hope too much for my wish to come true..._

"Well Harry? Aren't you gonna wish??" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded.

_Well, it won't come true anyway...So it'll great to play with it...I wish I was back in the time of Sirius...Yeah right, like that'll happen..._

Harry opened his eyes. He was still in the library, with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

_I thought so...This stone is crap..._

Suddenly, Harry felt as though someone had hit him very hard in the stomach....He fell to his knees, with his teeth clenched...The pain was so unbearable...And then he felt another pain right in the middle of his head....As if a chainsaw was running down the middle of his head...

He knew he can't take the pain anymore...He then fell to the darkness....

* * *

Harry stirred in his sleep.

_Gosh...My head hurts...Where am I?_

Harry opened his eyes...He was in the library...

_Oh yeah...I fainted after I made my wish...And they left me here...That is so kiiind of them..._

Harry stood up and looked around.

_I wonder what time it is...Hope I already missed double potions..._

Harry glanced down at his watch...It was only seven in the morning.

Harry then began to walk out of the library, but was utterly surprised when he saw Madam Pince...

She looked younger than what she had looked like yesterday...And, her hair was not gray...Instead, it was a beautiful color of blonde.

"Huh?"

Harry then came closer to Madam Pince.

"Madam Pince?? Is that you?" asked Harry, who was standing in front of Madam Pince's desk.

She didn't even look up....She was just signing a few paperwork.

Harry wondered.

Suddenly, he heard the library door swoosh open, and in came a lady with astonishing red hair and green colored orbs.

Harry watched in amusement as he saw his mother enter the library, carrying what seemed like a dozen books.

_What the-?? Does this mean...that-my wish came true??_

"Good morning Madam Pince...I just came back to give all of these books back...They were a lot of help..." said Lily as she came closer to the desk.

"Well, good morning Miss Evans...Thank you for bringing my books back..." said Madam Pince.

Lily came closer to Harry...

Harry prepared himself....Now was the time he would be able to talk to his mom.

When she approached, Harry immediately waved his hand and said "Hi mom!"

But she didn't even act as if she heard someone...She just placed all of the books on the table and left.

Harry followed her...

* * *

Sorry if this sucks...I don't really expect someone to read this...But I posted this because I wanted to read a story like this...Anyway, if you happen to read it, feel free to comment...Flames are welcomed!


	2. Pet time!

Chapter title: Pet time!

Author's notes:

Thanks for the reviews! I was gonna wait for more but I really want to place another chapter so here goes...

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hp....sadly....

Ok! Here goes nothing!

* * *

_I can't understand it! Why can't I be visible?!?! Why can't my mother see me??_

Harry placed his hands on top of his head and muttered angrily.

For the fifteen minutes, he had been trying to get the attention of his mother, until he realized that no one could actually see him...He had been following his mother everywhere up to the great hall...But when they reached it, Harry decided to stop and just stood, watching the people...

Harry looked up at the staff table...There still were no teachers.....

Harry shook his head...He didn't want to be invisible....

He then slumped down the floor, watching his mother eat quietly until a girl with blue eyes and brown hair came towards her...Which actually caught Harry's attention.

"Hi Lils! You're up early today...What's the occasion??" asked the girl as she sat beside Lily.

"Nothing....I just got up early to return the books I had borrowed for Potions..." said Lily, eating a toast.

"Sure...Always the book...Anyway, you'll never guess what happened to me last night!" exclaimed the girl, twirling her hair in excitement.

Lily rolled her eyes...

"Ok...I think I saw these signs before, overjoyed, twirling of hair, not eating breakfast...Megan Marshall, did someone ask you out??" asked Lily, eyeing the girl.

Megan squealed in excitement.

"Oh! Lils! I knew you wouldn't miss a sign...Yup! Sirius Black, the great, asked me out!" exclaimed Megan.

Lily sighed.

"Look Meg, no offense, but, it's like you don't even know Sirius Black...I mean, he dates a girl for a week, and suddenly dumps her all of a sudden...Don't you think he'll do this to you??" asked Lily.

"Well, no...I was hoping he wouldn't..." said Megan.

"Oh...Whatever you say Megan...If he becomes your boyfriend, what number is he?? Twenty-two?? Or I think he'll become twenty-five..." said Lily.

"Oh Lily! At least I go out with boys! Not like you!" exclaimed Megan.

"But Megan, I don't want to...Because how is it that love makes all people mushy and just plain sweet?? I don't get it! I mean, when two people of the opposite sex who loves each other gets together, someone ends up getting hurt...I mean...Love is just like..." said Lily.

"Heaven...Oh Lily...If only you knew...." said Megan.

"Yeah...Don't forget to write...Look Meg, you better eat while I snatch my things from the common room, then we can go to Transfiguration together..." said Lily.

"Ok then Lily..." said Megan.

As Lily began to stand up, the great hall door opened and everyone became quiet...Lily stood like ice, and Harry was staring at the person who entered with great awe in his face...

"Good Morning beautiful people!" exclaimed Sirius.

Everyone began to laugh....And so did Harry.

Yup...His wish did come true...

As Sirius entered the hall, behind him was, none other than, the next three marauders...Which included James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Harry was now overjoyed.

_Oh! I hadn't thought if this! This could be fun! I wonder how my mom fell for dad! For all I know is that dad likes tormenting Snape, and Mom hates dad...._

The Marauders sat down the Gryffindor table.

Lily sighed.

_Great...They just arrived...Anyway, better get my stuff...Only a few more minutes before start of class...._

And with that, Lily ran upstairs the marble staircase and disappeared from Harry's sight.

Harry came closer to the marauders...They were talking about something quietly.

"Moony...Just one more week before the full moon...Are you ready to have more fun??" asked Sirius, eating some pancakes.

"Fun?? Actually, I think it's better if you guys don't come..." said Remus.

"Oh come on! We always come...Anyway, there's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday...So who are you taking out??" asked James, trying to reach the waffles.

"I already got mine...Megan Marshall...Pretty cool, huh??" said Sirius, drinking pumpkin juice.

"Megan?? The brown haired Gryffindor who always hangs out with Evans??" asked James.

"Yup! She's quite pretty actually...So who are you taking??" asked Sirius.

"Don't know...I guess I'll just wait for a girl to ask me out...And if she's pretty, I'll take her out..." said James.

"That is so low James...Why don't you start asking out a few ladies you haven't asked out yet...??" asked Sirius.

"Like who for example??" asked James.

"Like her!" exclaimed Peter so suddenly, pointing at someone who had just entered the great hall...

The marauders looked at the girl who was pointed by Peter, who happened to be a red hair with green astonishing eyes, pink lips and appealing white skin, who was carrying a bag and three books...

"Peter? Are you insane?!?! That's Evans!" exclaimed James.

"Yeah Wormtail! Don't you remember her saying when we were in fifth year that she'd rather date the giant squid than James??" said Remus.

"Uh...I don't think so..." said Peter.

"James! That's it! Ask Evans to go out with you!" said Sirius, probably spitting his chocolate pudding.

"No! Never did, never will!" exclaimed James and threw a toast of bread forward Sirius.

"Food fight!" exclaimed Sirius and the marauders, excluding Remus, began throwing food at everyone in the Gryffindor table.

Harry was laughing beyond relief.

_Oh! If only Ron and Hermione saw this...They'll be so happy!_

Lily was shocked at the food fight and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe it! The insolence! Who started this food fight??" exclaimed Lily, trying to bring down a first year from the table.

Everyone stopped and looked down.

"Good thing the professors are not in the Great Hall yet! Or else we could've got into all sorts of trouble! And as for you Potter, Black and Pettigrew, detention!" said Lily, flaming with anger.

"WHAT?!?! You can't give me detention! I'm Head Boy!" exclaimed James.

"And I'm Head Girl who have just read the Head Rule Book stating that if a Head has broken a rule, the other Head has the right to give him/her detention..." said Lily and with that, she pulled Megan out of the table, leaving James, Sirius and Peter open- mouthed.

"Go suck some eggs, Evans..." muttered James angrily...

Harry was confused...So this was the way his mother and father lived??

* * *

**TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM**

"Okay class...This is the second week of this schoolyear...And since you're all in seventh year, we will be starting human transfigurations today...So you'll be transfiguring a rabbit to a pet you would like to keep with your partner..." said McGonagall.

"Tthen...Before we start, I will pair you up with someone for a project...In which you will transfigure some animals to another animal...But, you will take care of this animal once you transfigure it and make it grow...Remember, you will take care of your animal or what you will consider your pet with your partner because we need to make them grow for the third level of Human/Animal transfiguration..." she added.

Everyone began murmuring and some faces were dawned in anticipation.

"Ok then...Pairs...Abott and Diggory...Lovegood and Comet...Black and Marshall...Lupin and Halley...James and Evans...

James didn't hear the rest of the pairings because he was dumb-strucked.

Lily was the same...

_Evans?!?! I've got to be the unluckiest guy in the whole wizarding world._

_Potter has got to be the worst partner I'll ever have..._

"And that's all of the students here...Okay now, go sit next to your partner and Mister Thomas, please distribute the rabbits to each pair..." said McGonagall.

Everyone did as they were told.

Lily moved to a chair beside James and sat down, then, began scribbling notes in a piece of parchment.

Remus, whose partner was Rose Halley, was chatting with her.

And Sirius, whose partner was Megan, was talking animatedly with her, making big hand gestures...

After the class recieved their rabbits, McGonagall shut them up.

"Now, to do this transfiguring properly, first decide on what animal you will transfigure it into..." she said.

The class began talking to their partners, deciding what animal is best.

"Okay then...I think we shall transfigure it into a cat..." said Lily.

James frowned.

"No Evans! A dog is better..We'll settle for that..." said James.

"Fine then...A dog, but if it's not a cat, then i'm not doing any transfiguring...Go ahead and try to transfigure it..." said Lily, scowling.

McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Okay then...Now, to know how to change this animal into the animal you like, turn your books to page ninety-three..." she said.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers! Sorry if this sucks...I try to make it better... 


	3. So you can see me?

Chapter 3: So you can see me?

Author's notes:

Thanks to the reviews I received! As I have said, I appreciate flames and reviews! Thankies!

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the HP characters...Except Megan and the others of course...

Ok then...On with the chappie!

* * *

Lily sighed. She then began walking to the great hall...She sighed again.

Harry was so annoyed.

He didn't knew who to follow. Ever since transfiguration (where I totally forgot where to place Harry in the classroom...Sorry bout that), after they had transformed their rabbit into a dog, as James had wished, both of them had totally completely ignored each other. In the end, it was Lily's turn to hold the dog, (named Poochi).

Harry quickened his pace to keep up with his mother.

Both of them entered the great hall.

The great hall was now packed with students...Sirius was seperated from the marauders, as he was sitting with Megan.

Harry, not feeling hungry (like he could eat anything while he's invisible), slumped down the floor near the Gryffindor table, doing nothing. He looked over at his mother, and just like what his mother did, he sighed.

_Ever since I arrived here, I've never enjoyed that much like when I'm with my friends...I hope I just didn't make my wish if my mom and dad kept fighting._

He just sat there, staring blankly into space. Wishing he was at home.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Lily's case...**

After Lily entered the great hall, she sat down where Megan sat, stroking a green iguana.

Lily smiled and flipped her long dark red hair, and her pink lips immeadiately showed a smile.

"Wow! You guys transfigured your rabbit into a...um...Iguana....." said Lily, dumping a steak on her plate.

"Really? So what pet did you and Jamesie get??" asked Sirius through half masticated pork rolling in his mouth.

Megan laughed at Sirius because of his mouth and like Lily did, she flipped her blonde hair.

"A dog..." said Lily, raising a brown and white Shi Tzu on her lap.

"Really? Cool! That is soo cute!" exclaimed a girl from behind the three of them.

The looked behind and saw Katie, one of Lily and Megan's bestfriend.

Katie was tall girl, (taller than Lily and Megan at least), who had black hair and blue eyes.

Katie reached out for Poochi and patted her.

"Anyway Lils...I think having a dog is fun..." said Sirius. (duh! you are a dog yourself)

"Uh huh..." said Lily quietly.

Not far from them, James was talking to Remus, silently. (yeah right)

James kept on flicking through his hair, which made it look really untidy. Remus was just staring and playing with his food.

"Remus...I just found a date for Hogsmeade! She's from Ravenclaw..." said James, eating his mashed potato. He ran a hyand through his hair.

"Let me guess...Sandy Parkers..." said Remus sarcastically.

"Wow! How did you know?" asked James thoughtfully.

"Sheesh...She's like, the one you asked out a while ago, in front of me..." said Remus.

"Oh right...Anyway, that's settled...So, where's your pet?" asked James.

"Rose is holding it right now...See there, over at Hufflepuff?" said Remus, pointing.

James sighed.

Suddenly, someone patted his back.

James looked. He saw Sirius, with a very stupid grin.

"Lo Sirius...Wadup?" asked James.

"Wadup? I just found out that there will be a party in Hogsmeade...A Halloween party..." said Sirius.

"But won't there be a feast in Hogwarts?" asked James and Remus in unison.

"Nope...Not this year...Since the Hogsmeade trip and Halloween got in the same day, Hogwarts cancelled their feast." Said Sirius.

"So I'm already going with Megan, and Lily is coming along with us...If no one asks her...Who're you two going with?" asked Sirius

"Sandy Parkers..." said James, yawning.

"Rose Halley...I just asked her out this morning..." said Remus...

Sirius laughed.

"Some partners you got...Anyway, you better know what their costume or mask is...Because you surely won't notice them..." said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"What I'm saying is it's a masquerade party..." said Sirius.

Harry awoke upon hearing this. He strode over to the table with eyes gleaming.

_A masquerade party? Cool!_

Sirius then departed to go with Megan to the kitchens for dessert.

Lily then walked up to Remus.

"Hi Remus..." she said.

Remus looked up.

"Oh hi Lily..." said Remus. Lily was smiling at him in a very beautiful way.

"Remember, we still have to go meet Katie in the common room right?" asked Lily, twirling her hair.

Remus looked outside the window.

It was a really bright, windy, sunny, perfect day to go out.

"Um...Sure...What are we doing again?" asked Remus.

"Remember, you were going to come with me at the lake and find an egg of the giant squid?" asked Lily.

Remus nodded.

"Ok then...I'll just get her upstairs but I have to change...I'll just wear something casual..." said Lily.

And with that, she departed.

"Eggs of the giant squid??" asked James, confused.

"Yeah...We just wanna see what it looks like...If there's any..." said Remus.

"Hey Remus! So where's Lily?" asked someone who sat beside him.

"Hey Katie...She just went upstairs to look for you and change her clothes." Said Remus.

"Oops...My bad..." said Katie. She sat down next to Remus and he smiled at her. Katie suddenly blushed and hid her face...( big hint )

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

_Katie...Where are you?? I really need to find you..._

Lily went upstairs to her dorm to look for Katie...But no such luck...

_Maybe she went down already...I'll just go change..._

And Lily just grabbed the first thing she saw from her trunk and went to the bathroom.

**GREAT HALL**

"I wonder what's taking Lily so long! I mean, do you think it takes that long to find a casual clothing?" asked Remus.

"Um...Remus, it's only been three minutes..." said Katie.

"That's his point..." said James.

Suddenly, they heard someone's footsteps coming towards them.

They looked around and saw Lily wearing Capri jeans, a plain white sleeveless blouse, and her rubbershoes...Her hair was up in two ponytails, where it kept bouncing.

"God Evans...Does it take that long to change yourself into casual, or is it because you found a hard time choosing what to wear because nothing hardly ever fits you anymore?" asked James with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Go to hell Potter! And just in case you didn't know, I'm not fat like Parkers..." snapped Lily.

"How did you know about that?" asked James, confused.

"I have my resources Potter!" shot Lily.

In an attempt to break their fight, Katie decided to pull Lily out of the hall.

"Oh thank God you're here!, let's go!" exclaimed Lily and pulled her out of the Hall...With Remus following them.

Harry was about to follow when someone grabbed him.

Harry looked back...He was so confused because he was so sure that if no one could see him, no one would be able to look at him right? Or even touch him.

"Don't follow them Harry...You have to tell me what had happened to you..." said Sirius, who looked serious, gripping on Harry's arm.

"You can see me?? And you know me??" asked Harry, very shocked.

* * *

Ok then...Thanks again to all reviewers...Sorry if you think this is a cliffy...But I just had to...Sorry again.


	4. Remus' Invitation

Chapter 4: Remus' Invitation

Author's notes:

Sorry for not updating soon...It's just that there's too much schoolwork and I just developed another story so...

Anyway, I was hoping you could read my other HP fics too! Thanks...

Oh, and, I'm kinda running out of Ideas so please help me! I'm just a poor author who's about to loose her mind!

Disclaimer:

I do not own any HP characters except for the ones I made up...

Let's get it on!

>

>

>

"God Evans...Does it take that long to change yourself into casual, or is it because you found a hard time choosing what to wear because nothing hardly ever fits you anymore?" asked James with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Go to hell Potter! And just in case you didn't know, I'm not fat like Parkers..." snapped Lily.

"How did you know about that?" asked James, confused.

"I have my resources Potter!" shot Lily.

In an attempt to break their fight, Katie decided to pull Lily out of the hall.

"Oh thank God you're here!, let's go!" exclaimed Lily and pulled her out of the Hall...With Remus following them.

Harry was about to follow when someone grabbed him.

Harry looked back...He was so confused because he was so sure that if no one could see him, no one would be able to look at him right? Or even touch him.

"Don't follow them Harry...You have to tell me what had happened to you..." said Sirius, who looked serious, gripping on Harry's arm.

"You can see me?? And you know me??" asked Harry, very shocked.

Sirius looked around and pulled Harry out of the hall.

"Wait a minute...I thought you were with Megan in the kitchens?" asked Harry.

"Nah...I left her because she was like planning to ask the elves for cooking tips so..." said Sirius, though his face was still contorted in concentration.

"Anyway, that's not the problem Harry...Do you know how dangerous it is if you went back in time?" asked Sirius.

"No...But first, I hate to know, how do you know me and how come you can see me?" asked Harry.

Sirius sighed and went to clean some dust off a statue...Harry was so confused.

"You see Harry, Dumbledore called me after class and told me all about you being here...He told me that you used the legendary stone...So he put a magic on me, and he told me that I would be able to see you with that magic..." said Sirius.

Harry frowned. His eyebrow was almost connecting.

"This doesn't make any sense...Does that mean you know what will happen in the future?" asked Harry, looking at the statue Sirius was dusting.

"No! I'm confused too...Harry, Dumbledore wanted to stop me doing this, but you have to tell me about the future! Maybe we could fix it!" said Sirius, his eyes beginning to brighten.

Harry looked sad. He just didn't want to tell Sirius that right now, he was dead. It just didn't seem right.

(Let's le**a**ve them be for a while, okay? Let's go to Lily, Remus and Katie)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**BY THE LAKE**

"Katie, Remus, come faster! I think I just saw something peculiar!" exclaimed Lily as she jumped up and down, pointing at something in the water.

Katie laughed and Remus grinned.

"I like your laugh..." said Remus, not noticing what he said, and then suddenly blushing.

Katie blushed too. She then looked up and smiled at Remus.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Enough with that and look at this! A giant squid egg is hatching!" exclaimed Lily as she pulled Katie.

Unfortunately, Katie lost her balance and she slipped in the lake.

She panicked and held anything for support so she wouldn't fall down. But, fate lend a hand, no, not fate, Remus' hand and she accidentally pulled Remus into the lake too.

Katie fell. Oh my gosh, she was so embarrassed.

Remus fell. He was red and wet.

Lily laughed. She was happy and contented.

Katie was glaring at Lily. Oh, and she was blushing too.

_I swear Lils! I'll kill you slowly in your sleep!_

"Okay, I think I want to go upstairs and play with Poochi!" said Lily and she ran back to Hogwarts, leaving Katie and Remus alone in the lake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**COMMON ROOM**

"That's checkmate Wormtail! And three times in a row..." said James dully as his queen chucked Peter's king.

Peter sighed and gave up his two galleons.

James smiled and took it, then facing Peter.

"So Peter? Who're you going out with? To the masquerade ball I mean?" asked James.

Peter blushed and looked down.

"Um, well, I was kind of planning to ask-

But, he was cut off when Lily came in, followed by a soaked Remus and Katie, and behind them was a Sirius who was wearing a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes.

Peter mumbled something about "needing to eat" and left.

James looked up and looked at the strange group.

"Well Katie, I just need to go to the dormitory for a minute...I'll see you around!" said Lily and she departed.

Katie looked up and shivered. Then she followed Lily upstairs and disappeared.

Remus too went to their dormitory and dropped something on his way.

James noticed this and picked up the piece of paper.

Sirius sat on the couch beside James.

"What's that Prongs?" asked Sirius as began fixing his hair.

James took Poochi from the couch beside him and he examined the note.

It was addressed to Remus in a handwriting James knew all too well.

Why? Because this handwriting was his partner in Herbology's handwriting.

Katie!

"Why is Katie sending notes like this to Remus?" asked James as he began opening the letter.

Sirius shrugged and leaned forward to read what was on the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hi! Um, what can I say...Um, you see, I don't know how to, but do you want to go to the ball with me? I mean, it's okay if you say no, I mean, it's just fine for me...Anyway, please give me a reply so that I'll know if I have to find another, well, you know or if I have to rejoice since I'm going to the ball with someone close to me. But, it's okay if not, I understand._

Katie

"What?!?! Katie likes Remus? That's new!" exclaimed James as he looked up at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged again and took the paper from James, folded it then placed it on the table.

"Padfoot? What's wrong with you?" asked James.

Sirius just shook his head and climbed up the stairs to the boys dorm.

>

>

>

>

>

Sorry if this was boring and short...I just needed to update because some of you may be thinking that I won't continue my stories anymore...I keep my promises....


End file.
